Dia Harus Kembali!
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: /"Aku akan kembali ke hidupmu hanya jika kau menggagalkan otopsiku, Sakura"/ Maka perjalanan kelam Sakura dimulai untuk bertemu Sasuke lagi. Akankah dia bertemu Sasuke lagi? /special fic for 'Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI'/


Siang itu langit putih pucat. Awan-awan muram menutupi mentari hingga aku tak tahu dimana ia bertengger. Angin tak sekali pun meraba, menyisakan suasana yang dirundung kesunyian. Sayup-sayup suara parau tetua desa, pemimpin upacara Bedah Bumi, terdengar. Bulu kudukku perlahan menegang seiring dupa dan wewangian kemenyan menyeruak di antara kami.

Setelah tetua itu berkomat-kamit tak karuan, ia menancapkan dupa tepat di tengah tanah makam yang berada di depannya. Kami semakin menegang, melihat tetua mendelik aneh ke arah dua penggali makam. Kedua penggali makam itu pun langsung menghujamkan paculnya yang pertama. Tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Tanah pun mulai diangkat. Ayunan kedua. Masih belum ada yang aneh. Namun, pada hujaman yang ketiga, DUAAARRRR, ledakan bergema tepat di atas makam!

Suara itu mengejutkan semua yang menyaksikan prosesi penggalian makam. Aku kepalang kaget hingga menutup mata. Rasa takutku total berkecamuk merajai hati. Kucoba membuka perlahan kelopak mataku yang terkatup rapat. Tak ada yang terluka, tak ada yang hancur, tak ada yang meledak satu pun. 'Dari mana suara itu?' aku bertanya-tanya.

Kutatap langit yang kuyakini menjadi sumber suara ledakan. Namun, aku tak melihat tanda apa pun. Langit masih sepucat sebelumnya. Kami pun menggelincirkan bola mata ke setiap sudut yang mungkin menjadi sumber ledakan tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Tak usah takut," ujar tetua desa mengagetkan kami. Ia tersenyum tetapi senyum yang ganjil.

"Itu suara bumi. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia setuju jenazah Sasuke diangkat," sambungnya.

Mendengar itu, kami merasa lega dan dua penggali makam pun meneruskan penggalian.

.

.

**DIA HARUS KEMBALI!**

Author: Wataru Takayama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: I've Tried To Make This Story Has **Horror** Genre, But I Thought I Failed, Hiks/ Romance/Maybe Tragedy/

Warning: AU/Gaje/Abal/Not recomended to read/Typo(-es)/Unstructural Grammar/

Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont Flame!

Deal?

Cheers,

Wataru...

.

.

.

"Sakura... Tolong aku..."

Suara itu membuatku terperanjat. Hatiku bergetar. Aku mencari entah ke sebelah mana, yang jelas kucoba temukan asal suaranya. Yang kulihat hanya kabut putih yang sama yang mengelilingiku, tanpa hasil.

"Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke... Tolong aku Sakura..."

'Sasuke!' aku membatin lirih. Aku sangat rindu dirinya dan seketika bola mataku terasa panas tak mampu menampung air mataku. Aku luluh dengan setiap pintanya. Ingin kutolong dirinya. Tetapi aku juga tak mampu menutupi rasa takutku yang sangat besar. Sasuke, kau sudah meninggal...

"Sakura... Tolong... Aku butuh dirimu..."

Sasuke kembali memohon. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya berusaha merasakan setiap getar pilu gema suaranya yang kentara ia teramat tersiksa.

"Sakura..."

"I-iy-ya Sasuke," jawabku memberanikan diri.

"Tolong aku..."

"Ap-apa? Ap-apa yang bi-bisa kuban-tu?" jawabku semakin terbata, samakin takut, semakin ragu.

"Aku tak mau dokter mengotopsiku, Sakura..."

"..." aku hanya membisu. Kembali ku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Maukah kau menolongku, Sakura?

Kembali kutenggelam dalam kelu. Pintanya mengerayangi setiap sudut akal sehatku. Tak tahu apa yang hati kecilku ucapkan. Bisakah aku menolongnya?

"Aku berjanji, akan kembali ke hidupmu jika kau berhasil..."

Aku terperangah. Sebersit sinar membius hatiku. Menundukan jiwaku dalam kepatuhan dan bayang janji cemerlang. Jika dengan menolongnya aku bisa bertemunya lagi, akan kukabulkan. Aku pun menjawab 'Ya' tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau harus berusaha menggagalkan otopsiku, Sakura. Hanya itu. Gampang kan?"

"Ba-baik, Sasuke, jika itu ke-mau-anmu..."

"Terimakasih, Sakura..."

Lalu kurasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Pelukan yang terasa dingin seolah membekukan air mataku yang sempat ingin menetes. Kucoba melepaskan pelukan itu dan melihat siapa yang memelukku.

Wajah itu, aku mengenalnya. Dia Sasuke. Akan tetapi, ia penuh luka dan darah. Wajahnya sedikit melebam. Aku kasihan. Kucoba menyentuh lukanya, mencoba merasakan separah apa luka itu. Andaikan ada perban dan alkohol, ingin kusembuhkan dirinya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum, membuatku semakin merindukannya. Kusentuh luka di pipi kanannya, lalu pergelangan tanganku ia genggam. Awalnya sangat lembut tetapi semakin erat. Mencoba menarik diriku, membawaku ke pelukannya. Yang kurasakan justru ketidaknyamanan. Aku berusaha menolak, entah atas sebab apa.

Sasuke pun semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tanganku yang sedari tadi menempel di pipinya seolah sadar refleks diriku yang mengelak. Cengkramannya semakin membuat tanganku sakit. Aku pun mencoba menarik paksa tanganku itu tetapi tak bisa. Ia lalu tersenyum aneh ke arahku. Senyum yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya yang membuat hatiku bergetar berkali-kali lipat. Senyum itu lalu melebar seolah berkata, 'Kau tak bisa lari, Sakura.'

Dengan tanganku yang satu lagi, kutampar wajahnya hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun berlari darinya tetapi ia justru tertawa. Tawa yang sekali lagi baru kudengar yang membuatku merinding ketakutan. Semakin jauh jarakku, semakin tawanya mengeras seolah-olah menenggelamkan diriku dalam gema tawanya. Aku semakin ketakutan hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Haaahhh! Hhoosssshhh!" Aku megap-megap. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhku.

Kutatap sekelilingku. Ini kamarku. Aku hanya bermimpi. Sial!

.

Jenazah Sasuke lalu diangkat dari makamnya. Kulihat dia dikeluarkan dari peti jati yang penuh tanah. Jasadnya masih utuh. Kulit putih pucatnya agak menguning tetapi wajahnya masih setampan yang aku kenal. Ia baru satu hari dikebumikan dan jasadnya yang pernah dibalsam belum memunculkan bau busuk yang menyengat.

Petugas medis yang laki-laki lalu mengangkat dan memasukkan jasadnya ke kantung jenazah berwarna kuning. Aku pun ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans, menemani jasadnya untuk diantar ke rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mengingat-ingat lagi pesannya di mimpiku semalam. Apa itu benar pesan darimu? Aku ragu tetapi mimpi itu begitu nyata. Apa yang harus kulakukan akan janji yang telah kusepakati?

Aku lalu membuka kantung jenazahnya hendak melihat rupanya yang tertidur pulas untuk waktu lama.

"Sakura..." bisik Naruto, rekan satu rumah sakitku. "Aku tahu, kau pasti masih sulit melupakannya..."

"Naruto, semalam Sasuke menemuiku, lewat mimpi," jawabku tidak menyesuaikan dengan kata-kata Naruto sebelumnya dan tidak memandangnya. Iris emeraldku masih tenggelam menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Dia meminta tolong padaku," jawabku seraya membelai wajah Sasuke. Aneh, hawa di tubuh Sasuke berbeda dari jenazah lain yang selama ini kutangani.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Dia bilang, dia tidak mau diotopsi."

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan. Mimpi hanya bunga tidur," Naruto memegang pundakku. "Arwah Sasuke sudah tenang."

"Coba kau pikir, Naruto. Jika jasad seseorang dikeluarkan lagi dari tanah, apa arwahnya masih bisa tenang di alam sana?"

Beberapa detik susana menjadi hening. Naruto tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Entah jawaban macam apa yang akan keluar dari mulut ranumnya. Aku sendiri masih tak berpaling dari wajah Sasuke. Dan kulihat mulut Sasuke bergerak!

"NARUTO! Sa-sa-sasuke! Di-dia, mulutnya bergerak!" teriakku seraya tak sadar menarik lengan baju putih Naruto yang duduk di hadapanku.

Sopir ambulans pun menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Naruto?" tanya Sai, sopir ambulans.

"Sakura bilang mulut Sasuke bergerak," jelas Naruto.

"Loh, memangnya kalian membuka kantung jenazahnya?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ya, Sakura yang membukanya."

"Tutup lagi!" perintah Sai. "Dan itu hanya halusinasimu saja Sakura."

"Ti-tidak! Itu nyata! Sasuke seolah ingin berkata tapi tak mampu menggerakan bibirnya," sanggahku.

"Kau masih dirundung duka, Sakura. Aku tahu berat bagimu kehilangan Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, tak mungkin jenazah yang sudah dua hari meninggal bisa hidup lagi," Sai semakin menurunkan kecepatan ambulans, mencoba agar setiap kata-katanya terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Iya, Sakura. Berhentilah larut dalam perasaan cintamu itu. Sasuke tak mungkin kembali ke dunia ini," tambah Naruto seraya mengacak pelan rambutku dan tersenyum tulus mencoba menghiburku.

"Kalian, tolong percayalah..." aku menjawab lirih.

Naruto lalu menutup kantung jenazah Sasuke. Ingin kularang perbuatannya tapi ku tak tahu mengapa ku tak bisa.

.

Ambulans tiba di Rumah Sakit International Konoha. Jasad Sasuke segera diturunkan dan dibawa ke kamar otopsi. Aku dan polisi mengikuti karena tugasku sebagai asisten forensik rumah sakit. Dokter Tsunade, dia yang akan memimpin otopsi Sasuke.

Sasuke menjalani otopsi karena ditemukan kejanggalan dalam kematiannya. Ia mati dengan nadi yang terpotong juga sebuah tanda misterius di pangkal lehernya. Tanda itu seperti sebuah luka gigitan. Oleh karena itu, keluarga Sasuke meminta agar jasad Sasuke menjalani otopsi guna menyelidiki sebab kematian Sasuke yang janggal itu.

Aku pergi menuju toilet sebelum otopsi dimulai. Aku hendak mencuci wajah, berharap dapat menghapus pikiran-pikiran ganjilku. Kugeser pelatuk wastafel dan air ledeng mengalir. Kuseka wajahku dengan air itu. Dingin. Lalu kutatap wajahku pada cermin.

"Andai kau masih ada di sini, Sasuke," aku bergumam kecil.

"Aku rindu dirimu. Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Kau berjanji menikahiku dan kini janji itu hanya sebuah kenangan..." lanjutku sambil terus membiarkan air mengalir dari keran.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab gumamanku. Ya, siapa yang akan menjawab? Aku sendiri di sini. Aku pun beranjak hendak menuju kamar otopsi. Tetapi, SIGH!

"SA-SA-SASUKE!"

.

.

Sebilah pisau di atas nampan aluminium memantulkan cahaya lampu ke arah korneaku. Dokter Tsunade tepat akan memulai otopsi bersamaku. Namun, aku belum bergerak menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. Pandanganku terpaku pada pisau bedah itu.

Aku lalu meraihnya. Kucoba rasakan ketajaman pisau itu pada jari telunjukku dan hasilnya sangat tajam. Telunjukku hampir tersayat saat kuletakan di atas mata pisaunya walaupun aku menggunakan sarung tangan lateks.

Kumainkan pisau itu. Kuarahkan ke depan wajahku. Dokter Tsunade lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya mengecek tubuh bagian luar Sasuke. Ia sedang bingung akan kelakuanku.

"Dokter Tsunade," panggilku datar tanpa berpaling untuk menatapnya.

"Ya. Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Apa kau tahu, kau sedang menyiksa orang yang kucintai?" aku bertanya lagi, masih dengan datar dan dingin.

Dokter Tsunade tersentak. Lalu kuarahkan pisau bedah itu ke arahnya. "Sa-sakura? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku tetap Sakura yang kau kenal dulu," aku menaikan nada suaraku hingga terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Lalu kau kenapa mengacungkan pisau itu kepadaku?" Dokter Tsunade bergerak mundur.

"Aku hanya harus melakukan ini, Dokter Tsunade. Hanya dengan begini Sasuke akan hidup lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu? Sadarlah Sakura!"

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku, Dokter Tsunade. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke..."

"Kau harus bisa mengikhlaskan dia, Sakura. Tetaplah menjadi Sakura yang dulu, yang tegar!"

"Aku sudah berusaha tegar! Tetapi dia pasti datang lagi ke hidupku, Dokter Tsunade! Aku hanya ingin dia hidup lagi! Hanya itu!"

"Kau kenapa serapuh ini, Sakura? Berhentilah berhalusinasi! Kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri tanpa dirinya!"

"AH BERISIK!"

"SAKURA! SADARLAH KAU!"

"KRRRAAAUUUU, KAU PANTAS MATI!" Aku berteriak dengan suara tercekat. Tak ada gunanya lagi pembicaraan ini.

Kemudian dalam sekali ayunan, kutancapkan pisau itu di perutnya. Ia tak mampu menghindar karena ia sudah tua walaupun tubuhnya masih proporsional. Itu kecantikan palsu. Silikon dan Botox rahasianya.

"Cih! Dasar tua bangka pengganggu! Hra-hra-ha-ha-ha..." aku tertawa meraung. Belum pernah aku tertawa seperti ini.

Lalu kutarik pisau itu, kuhujamkan ke dada kirinya. Kurasakan aku menusuk sesuatu yang elastis, berserat, dan bergerak-gerak. Tepat kutusuk jantungnya. Kutarik lagi pisau itu dan darah menyembur dengan deras menyaingi luka tusukan pertama di perutnya.

"Rasakan itu!" Kuludahi dirinya.

Dokter Tsunade lalu jatuh terkapar sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia terengah-engah seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon tetapi aku sama sekali tidak kasihan, toh aku juga tak mampu mengobati jantungnya yang bocor. Dia memang lebih baik mati.

"KRRR-KAU! K-KAU AK-KAN ME-MMENDEE-RIT-TA!" dengan terbata ia mengutukku.

Aku tak menjawab kutukannya tetapi kutendang wajahnya hingga ia terlontar. Dan akhirnya ia tak menghembuskan nafas lagi. Jasadnya terkapar bersimbah darah.

Aku lalu menuju jasad Sasuke. Kututupi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana dengan baju operasiku yang berwarna hijau. Aku lalu mencium bibirnya. Kulumat bibir ranumnya yang terkatup rapat. Kumasuki rongga mulutnya. Kujejaki semuanya dengan lidahku.

Rinduku akan ciumannya meradang. Dulu Sasuke agresif mencumbuku. Sekarang ciuman ini tak ada artinya. Aku hanya ingin mengobati goresan luka di hatiku dan mengalirkan gelora cinta yang selalu tersendat tanpanya.

Aku lalu meraih tas kantung besar yang sudah kusiapkan sebelum otopsi dimulai. Aku melipat dan memasukan jasadnya ke dalam sana. Lalu kuseret tas kantung berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Aku tak sanggup menggotong tubuh Sasuke yang terlalu berat untuk diriku.

Namun, tiba-tiba kepalaku berkedut. Seketika aku pusing dan kesakitan hingga aku jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai. Dunia seakan berputar di hadapanku. Mengocok perutku hingga aku mual.

Mataku bergerak tanpa perintah otak. Aku menatap jenazah Dokter Tsunade. Bau anyir darahnya membuatku semakin berdebar-debar tak karuan. Aku ketakutan dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

Kuseret tubuhku mundur. Aku lalu mengigil. Kupeluk lututku dan mataku membelalak nanar tanpa arah. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kualami. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong.

Lalu seseorang membelai pipiku dengan kehangatan sekaligus kedinginan yang saling berbaur silih berganti di punggung tangannya. Aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku dan juga berpaling menatapnya. Aku tetap mengigil sekaligus mematung tanpa perpindahan.

"Bagus Sakura! Kau tak boleh menyerah, kau baru melakukan separuhnya..." Suara ini milik Sasuke, dia datang lagi. Aku tidak menjawab apa pun sementara ia terus berbicara, memanipulasi naluriku.

.

.

Malam ini purnama terakhir. Bulan bersinar terang kekuningan seolah memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Angin berdesir aneh. Bersiul di antara ilalang. Menyibakan akar-akar dahan pohon beringin.

Aku tiba di tempat yang Sasuke janjikan. Tempat ini pernah kujejaki siang tadi, ini kawasan pemakaman Sasuke. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Kecemasan akan janjinya melanda hatiku. Aku menunggu dalam galau. Jantungku tak henti berdegup kencang. Lalu kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundakku, membuatku hampir melonjak kaget.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya orang itu.

Aku pernah bertemu dia. Dia adalah tetua desa yang memimpin upacara penggalian makam Sasuke. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bertemu dengan dia malam ini. Mengapa juga dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau pasti bingung. Tak usah bingung. Aku yang akan menghidupkan Sasuke lagi," jelasnya diselingi senyum ganjil yang pernah ia tunjukan tadi siang.

Aku tak menjawab ucapannya lagi. Aku masih berdiri ragu dan takut sehingga aku hanya bisa menengguk liurku sendiri.

"Mana jenazah Sasuke? Keluarkan dia," perintahnya.

Kukeluarkan tas besar yang berisi jenazah Sasuke yang kusimpan di bagasi mobilku kepadanya. Ia membuka tas itu untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dan dimulailah ritual gelapnya.

Tetua desa ini sudah tua. Wajahnya penuh kerutan. Rambutnya panjang tergerai. Bingkai matanya sipit menyerupai ular. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat. Dan tubuhnya kurus kering seperti terkena penyakit anoreksia. Aku cukup meringis akan kondisi fisiknya tetapi aku juga takut akan sosoknya.

Perlahan seiring dia berkomat-kamit, kulitnya makin mengendur. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang sungguhan? Kemudian tubuh tetua itu semakin kurus. Vena-vena di tubuhnya terlihat semakin jelas. Vena itu berkontraksi seperti tertarik. Ia lalu menjerit aneh. Jeritan bahagia dalam suara paraunya yang mencekam dan tubuhnya seketika terjatuh, tak bernafas.

Kuberdiri mengahampiri jenazah tetua itu tetapi tiba-tiba lengan lain menghentikan langkahku. Kutatap tangan itu, lebih tepatnya kepada siapa yang mencengkram betisku.

"SASUKE!" aku kaget karena jenazah Sasuke benar hidup lagi.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Aku tak menjawab apa pun melainkan aku langsung memeluknya karena bahagia. Dia membalas pelukanku. Dan aku pun tak sanggup membendung air mataku lagi.

"Sa-sa-sasu-ke... Jangan per-gi lag-gi..." ujarku sesenggukan.

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku akan hidup lama. Lamaaa sekaliii," jawabnya dengan aneh. Aku tak pernah tahu Sasuke bisa berbicara dengan gaya bahasa seperti itu. "Khu...khu...khu..." ia tertawa dengan aneh juga.

Pelukan Sasuke terasa dingin. Ini pelukan yang berbeda. Aku seperti memeluk Sasuke yang bertemu denganku di mimpi burukku semalam.

"Apa kau benar Sasuke yang dulu?" tanyaku memastikan firasat tak mengenakan ini.

"Aku masih Sasuke yang dulu, tetapi berbeda sedikit."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Umm... Aku pernah berjanji menikahimu, ayo sekarang kita melakukannya," jawabnya dengan nada merendahkan. Sebuah kalimat yang sarat makna untuk meminta sesuatu yang lebih. Nada suara yang sering kali dilantunkan pria hidung belang.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakku. Aku mulai terpancing marah.

Ia tak membalas perintahku. Ia malah memelukku makin erat hingga menekan dadaku ke dadanya. Tangannya lalu menjelajah ke pinggul dan bokongku. Ia hendak melecehkanku.

Kudorong dirinya sekuat tenagaku. Dan berhasil, aku lepas dari pelukannya entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana.

"Kau bukan Sasuke-ku yang dulu! Kau siapa!" aku membentak lagi.

"Khu... Khu... Khu... Aku? Ha? Hahahaaaa..." ia tertawa lagi dengan mengerikan. Ia lalu berdiri, berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku? Aku si dukun tua itu!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke mayat tetua desa.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tak mengerti! Kembalikan Sasuke-ku yang dulu! Itu janjimu jika aku berhasil menggagalkan otopsimu!"

"Hahahaaa...!" ia tertawa makin kencang. " Kau memang bodoh! Kau hanya alat, nona! Tak ada Sasuke-mu yang dulu! Ini Sasuke yang sekarang!"

"Jangan bercanda! Jangan permainkan aku!"

"Hey! Aku bukan Sasuke! Dia sudah mati!"

"Kalo begitu kembalikan dia!"

"Orang yang sudah mati tak mungkin hidup lagi! Kau memang terlalu bodoh! Hahahaaa..." ia tertawa lagi hingga menitikan air mata karena terlalu bahagia. "Aku Orochimaru! Bukan Sasuke!"

"Hargh! Keparat!" aku marah. Kutendang pahanya tetapi itu tak berarti apa-apa karena diriku terlalu lemah. Aku telak tertipu.

"Kau orang yang gampang dibohongi! Tak kusangka wanita secantikmu memiliki otak yang dangkal. Aku juga heran mengapa pemilik jasad ini mau mencintai dirimu! Hahahaaa..."

"Kau keparat! Dasar busuk! Kenapa kau menggunakan jasad Sasuke!" aku ingin menangis lagi tetapi setetes air mata pun tak sanggup keluar.

"Aku menggunakan jasad Sasuke karena jasadnya sempurna! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, nona. Dan jangan panggil aku keparat busuk!"

"Kau memang keparat busuk! Kau siapa! Apa kau juga yang telah membunuh Sasuke?"

"Aku? Aku Orochimaru. Aku hidup dalam keabadian! Aku selalu berganti jasad setiap lima puluh tahun! Dan aku sudah hidup selama tujuh setengah abad!" jelasnya dengan nada yang berbangga. "Ya! Aku yang telah membunuhnya juga. Aku memiliki ilmu hitam. Aku bisa mengendalikan siapa saja yang telah kugigit."

Aku sontak kaget akan penjelasannya. Aku tak percaya jika dia makhluk abadi. Sulit diterima akal dan logika. "Ternyata kau iblis! Kau bukan manusia! Jangan kau menggunakan jasad Sasuke! Kembalikan jasa-"

Errr...

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di pangkal leherku. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya. Luka ini pasti karena gigitannya juga. Tapi kapan dia mengigitku?

Ah! Aku ingat. Tadi, sebelum aku masuk ke ruang otopsi, aku sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke di toilet. Sasuke sempat menjalarkan ciumannya di sepanjang leher dan mengigit pangkal leherku.

"Tidak bisa, nona. Aku akan hidup sampai tua dengan jasad Sasuke dan barulah aku berganti jasad lagi dengan jasad yang lain!"

jawabnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis. "Kau kenapa? Baru sadar ya, aku sudah mengigitmu juga? Hahahaaa..."

"Kau! Kau iblis! Setan! Keparat busuk! Kau membuatku membunuh Dokter Tsunade! Kau pembun—"

"Kaulah pembunuhnya...! Tak ada satu pun orang yang percaya bahwa kau membunuh dibawah pengaruhku. Kau akan disangka gila! Hahahaa..." dia tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapan bejad.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" jawabku takut.

"Menikmati tubuhmu lalu membunuhmu!" sahutnya dengan mimik makin mengerikan. Aku pun berjalan mundur. "Kau memang mau kunikahi. Maka biarkanlah kita melakukannya sekarang. Hahahaaa..."

"Cih! Bajingan! Kau bukan Sasuke! Kurang ajar! Dasar penakut!"

"Penakut?"

"Ya! Dasar penakut! Kau takut mati! Kenapa kau takut ajalmu, eh? Pecundang!"

"Berisik kau! Sekali lagi kutegaskan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu! Kau makhluk yang melanggar takdir Tuhan! Kau lari dari kenyataan hidup! Kau sudah tak pantas hidup di dunia! Dunia ini bukan tempatmu lagi, orang tua! Kau adalah bangkai hidup! BANGKAI!" aku berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Ia lalu berhasil meraih diriku. Ia mencengkram daguku dan mendekatkanku ke wajahnya. "Aku sudah kehilangan selera denganmu. Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"

Aku sudah menyulut kemarahannya hanya dengan mengejeknya 'Bangkai Hidup', entah apa arti ejekanku itu di dirinya. Sepertinya itu telah membakar seluruh kesabarannya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, akhirnya ia mencekik leherku. Aku berusaha berontak. Kupukul dan kutendang dirinya tetapi tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Ia tetap mencekikku dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian. Aku pun hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Aaaarrrrr..." aku meronta.

"Matilah kau!" ia semakin kuat mencekikku.

"Aaarrrr... Aaaarrrhhhhhh... Haaaaahhhh..."

Tak kusadari aku menangis untuk Sasuke di detik-detik terakhirku ini.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku sudah mengagalkan otopsimu karena dia. Maafkan aku karena sekarang pasti arwahmu tersiksa. Aku memang lemah, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa terluka saat kau tiada. Mungkin akulah pecundang yang sebenarnya karena aku sulit mengikhlaskanmu. Janjimu untuk menikahiku meradang hebat di hati ini. Membuatku mudah menjadi sasaran korban orang sejahat dia.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tak sanggup melepaskan arwahnya dari tubuhmu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Biarkan aku pergi menyusulmu dengan semua luka hatiku. Dengan semua kepedihan, kesedihan, dan penyesalan.

Aku hanya meminta satu hal padaMu, Tuhan, tolong pertemukanku lagi dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, di alam sana. Biarkan kami bahagia selamanya. Hanya itu pintaku dan cabutlah nyawaku sekarang, aku sudah ikhlas jika inilah ajalku...

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan ada sentuhan hangat yang mengarahkan tanganku ke saku jubah dokterku. Aku akhirnya meraih sebuah gagang suatu benda. Aku tak tahu benda apa ini.

"Lakukanlah, Sakura..." seseorang berbisik tepat di telingaku. Membuatku membelalakan mata karena kaget. Ini suara Sasuke.

Aku pun sadar bahwa aku sedang menggenggam gagang sebilah pisau. Ini pisau bedah yang kugunakan untuk membunuh Dokter Tsunade. Ternyata aku masih menyimpannya.

Dengan sisa-sisa nafasku, kuhujamkan pisau itu tepat di dada kiri Sasuke yang sedang mencekikku. 'Maafkan aku, Sasuke, karena telah menyakiti jasadmu,' ujarku lirih. Dan akhirnya dia melepaskan cekikannya.

Dia menahan sakit di dadanya. Kami berdua sama-sama tersenggal-senggal karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Akhirnya aku mampu menghirup nafas dengan leluasa lagi sementara iblis di dalam jasad Sasuke sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 15 tahun pasca meninggalnya Dokter Tsunade dan tragedi hidupnya Sasuke lagi. Aku berziarah ke makam Sasuke karena dia juga sudah 15 tahun tertidur tenang di dalam tanah.

Kukecup nisannya dan kurapikan rerumputan yang sedikit tak teratur. Aku juga meletakan sebuket bunga Camelia kesukaannya.

"Sasuke, apa kabar? Sudah 15 tahun kita tidak berjumpa," aku berbicara sendiri. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku?

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi makammu. Selama ini aku menjalani masa tahananku. Apa kau tahu itu?

"Nah, hari ini, hari pertamaku menghirup udara bebas. Yang pertama, kusempatkan mengunjungi makammu. Aku ingin berbincang banyak hal bersamamu.

"Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku, kan?

"Jadi, aku didakwa melakukan pembunuhan pada Dokter Tsunade, padahal aku membunuhnya di luar kesadaranku. Tetapi aku ikhlas, hingga akhirnya keluarga Dokter Tsunade memaafkanku dan hukumanku diringankan.

"Dakwaan selanjutnya adalah karena aku telah melarikan jenazahmu. Lagi-lagi, aku pun tidak sadar melakukan itu. Tetapi aku selalu ikhlas karena jelas ini juga kesalahanku yang terlalu bodoh.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah tuduhan pembunuhan pada tetua desa yang telah menyalahgunakan jasadmu. Tetapi karena tidak ada bukti yang mendukung, aku dibebaskan dari tuduhan ini. Tetapi tetap saja aku harus dipenjara selama 15 tahun. Huh...," aku melawan ekspresiku yang mendengus lesu dengan senyum simpul sambil menahan tangis. Tak tahu sejak kapan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"Topik selanjutnya adalah kisah masa-masa tahananku di dalam penjara, Sasuke.

"Penjara itu tempat yang tidak enak. Aktivitasku dibatasi. Hidupku benar-benar terasingkan dari yang namanya berita dan media elektronik..."

Tak sadar hampir 1 jam aku meracau di depan pusara Sasuke. Sesekali aku tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengelus nisannya. Perasaanku sangat lega selepas menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke meski ia tak menjawab kata-kataku.

Aku pun pulang meninggalkan makamnya. Kukecup lagi nisannya dan aku melangkah dengan langkah yang ringan tanpa beban. Aku sangat bahagia untuk hari ini. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau masih memberikanku kesempatan hidup.

"Sakura, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Langkahku terhenti seketika. Aku menoleh kebelakang, ke makam Sasuke. Namun, tak ada siapa pun di sana padahal aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku. Namun, apa mungkin dia benar-benar mendengar ceritaku?

Entahlah...

.

.

.

The End...

.

A/N

Gimana minna-san?

Semoga karya hamba yang tidak bagus ini sesuai kriteria... Hiks... Semoga bisa menyumbangkan fic lainnya di kontes ini (supaya jurinya kewalahan baca), hahahaa...

Tolong berikan kritik dan saran. Saya masih harus terus belajar dan berkarya.

Dengan segala kerendahan hati, ketidaksempuranaan, dan berbagai kecacatan, kupersembahkan fic ini di kontes ini...

Salam persahabatan selalu...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
